Dark Reunion
by Original
Summary: TK hasn't seen most of the other digidestined in 10 years. But when the group is finally back together again, something terrible happens that changes one of the digidestined. For life? DISCONTINUED If you want to finish it, email me.
1. Back Home

Disclaimers: I don't own digimon or most of the characters, so don't sue me!  
  
( ) means author's notes  
* * means character's thoughts  
  
Author's info. NEEDED TO UNDERSTAND MY STORY: The second and third season of digimon never happened and TK hasn't seen any of the digidestined other then Mimi and Matt. TK and his mother grew up in New York and Matt only saw TK about once every one or two years. Now he is back in Japan. There are only the original digidestined, but they have the same way of going to the digital world as in the second season since when the second season would have taken place. Sorry but I needed these changes too make my story work.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Class I would like too introduce our newest student, he just transferred from America. Tell the class about you, TK." Mr. Hamatza was a tall man with thin gray hair and a large bald spot that covered the top of his head that was not common among men of 29 like Mr. Hamatza. He had gray eyes and a kind, yet commanding air. He was the nicest and best teacher at the high school. He taught English in such away that most of his students in his few short years of teaching had moved to America, or England for the best schools possible. Most of them didn't know one word of English when they first set foot in the classroom.  
  
"Hello, my name is TK, and I used to live around here until I was seven, then my mom and I moved to America. Most of you probable know...Kari?"  
  
"So you do remember me TK."   
  
The entire class saw TK's jaw practically hit the floor. Every girl in the class would have loved to change places with Kari to have the cute boy up front pay that much attention to them. TK had a muscular body and was tall for a seventeen year old with unruly blond hair that combined with his baby blue eyes gave him an angelic and innocent look. He had a perfectly chiseled and symmetrical face.  
  
While the girls were drooling over TK, the guys were staring in appreciation at Kari as they did when their girlfriends weren't watching. She had soft, smoky brown hair that went halfway down her back, and beautiful red eyes that were like fire. She was tall slim and curvy. She had a gentle and mysterious depth hidden in her window-like eyes and, no matter how hard it would be, getting her angry is not something you want to do. This was a well-known fact, despite the fact that no one has ever been known to do that.  
  
"Of course I remember you Kari! You didn't expect me to forget you after all we went through, did you?" A playful hurt expression on TK's face verified that the two knew each other very well. Kari's bell like laughter rang throughout the room as conformation.   
  
"Not really, though I wondered why I haven't heard from you in ten years."  
  
"It's great that you two both know each other, so Kari can show you around the school, besides she has the same schedule as you. But first, does anyone have any questions for TK?" Mr. Hamatza interrupted the reunion gently.  
  
"I do," the glamour queen Geena-second only to Kari-raised her hand. "Do you have any romantic involvements? Do you have romantic interest in Kari? Why did you say you moved to America with your mother, but you didn't mention your father? Who is it you think we'd know? And do you want to go to the movies this weekend?" Geena said all of this in 30 seconds flat with one breath, so after the stunned silences, everyone started to laugh.  
  
"No, no, their ended their marriage and I haven't seen my father more then once in 13 years, My brother Matt-lead singer of his own band-maybe."  
  
"So TK, you obviously have been taught a few tricks your mom had to pick up when you were younger," was Kari's response to TK's answers.  
  
"YOUR RELATED TO THE GREATEST SINGER IN JAPAN!"  
  
*It's gonna be a looooooooooooooooong day* thought TK at the classes outburst.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Authors note: What did you think? It gets better I promise. This is my first attempt at fanfiction. Be brutally honest now. 


	2. Just the beginning

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, if anyone has any ideas, please tell me!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"So what did you think of your first day TK?" Kari was walking home with TK since they still had some catching up to do and Kari's apartment building was next to TK's.  
  
"You mean other then the goof in the goggles that kept telling me to stay away from his 'girl'? Pretty good actually."  
  
Kari laughed, something she had done a lot more that day then usual. And everybody noticed. It wasn't that Kari didn't laugh much; she just doesn't laugh THAT much.   
  
"Sorry about Davis, he's eccentric and hung up on me, as much as I hate to admit it." This statement did not come without a face too show its displeasure. All day Davis had kept barging into their conversations, trying too embarrass TK, and, hilariously, kept messing up TK's name. That got more than a few laughs at Davis's expense from the entire student body as Kari commented on his lack of spelling expertise.   
  
"It's ok. And Davis isn't the only boy hung up on you, with good reason. You look so different and exactly the same! Tai must guard the house with a shotgun to keep the boys away." TK was busy dodging Kari's backpack and laughing the way home.  
  
At TK's apartment door Kari asked to see TK's mom.   
  
"I don't know, you did try to kill me with your backpack."  
  
At this Kari put on her most innocent face as if to ask "Who, little ol' me?" causing TK to laugh again.  
  
"How could I refuse such a beautiful young women? YOWTCH!" TK forgot to duck the heavy backpack that came at his head.  
  
"TK, is that you?" The door opened as TK's mom put her head out the door. "Your already bringing gorgeous girls home to meet your mom? Your school must really have boys that lack in the looks department."  
  
"See Kari! Even Mom says your gorgeous! Hey, Mom what do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing TK, but did you say Kari? As in one of your best friends Kari? As in Tai's little sister Kari? The digidestined Kari?"  
  
"As in the best looking girl in school that doesn't notice all the guy's staring at her when they think their girlfriends aren't looking Kari. Yep, that's Kari in a nutshell." This time TK remembered to duck the flying backpack.  
  
"It's nice to see you again. Yes I am Tai's little sister, the eighth child." At this the women that was about 5 inches shorter then TK with light brown hair threw her arms around Kari whispering, "it's good to see you again."  
  
At that moment the computer in TK's room started glowing and making noises and around the corner next too TK's apartment Davis was wondering what sort of monster made that kind of noise. But the three people that were only a few feet away knew. And the noises could only mean one thing, the digital world was in danger otherwise the digiport would not have opened. The digidestined must take the stage. Again. But this time, it would effect more then they could even imagine.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Author's note: Don't baby me, tell me the truth, if you don't like it tell me why so I can improve it. 


	3. The News

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or most of the characters.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"TK, KARI! I am so sorry Kari, I couldn't help her, I tried, but I couldn't! She can't be reborn Kari. Primary Village-I'M SORRY KARI!" Patamon, who had come tumbling head-over-heals out of TK's computer and right into his arms, collapsed into heart wrenching sobs.  
  
"Shhhhhhh, Patamon it's ok. Whatever attacked you is gone now. Everything is ok." TK was trying to calm his little furry friend that was bleeding from several large cuts and had numerous bruises.   
  
"BUT IT'S NOT OK! GATOMON IS...IS...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
"Is what Patamon, it can't be that bad. Just spit it out, it will be easier for you if you do. Now what happened to my digimon?" Kari was trying her best to keep the fear out of her voice. Patamon was not easily upset over nothing.  
  
"But it is that bad Kari," sniffed Patamon. "She was de-WAAAAAAAAAAAH! GATOMON WAS TRYING TO HELP ME, AND NOW SHE'S DELETED!"  
  
"I knew it wasn't that bad, she'll just get reborn in the village."  
  
"But *hic* Kari, that was *hic* what I was trying to say! The village it's...it's...gone." Patamon barely whispered this last part out in shuddering breathes. "It's l-like it ne-never was there. No one...kn-knows what hap...pened to it. All the digieggs were f-f-found... and cared for, but ev-veryone of them turned bl-black and died. The eggs were...spread thr-throughout the whole digital...w-w-w-world and where Primary Village used to be, well, there...was n-n-n-nothing. I saw her be deleted K-K-Kari, it w-w-w-wasn't...another Gatomon and it w-w-w-wasn't a tr-trick."  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Aurthor's note: Sorry it's short, anyone have any ideas or improvements, do tell. 


	4. Reaction

Author's note: This time, if I don't get at least 5 reviews, I'm not writing. I don't care if they are flames or praise. Thanks for those who write reviews.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Kari sighed and looked around the mall. She wasn't sure why she had the urge to come here and spend the money she had been saving on clothes and accessories that expressed her emotions at the moment. *I must have spent too much time around Mimi. But Mimi never acted as if there was a dark void in her heart.* Needless to say, Kari was in a dark mood, so she bought things that expressed that. She also fallowed her urge to die her hair black as night. Bye the time she left the mall, Kari felt in touch with her depression, 'cause that's what the hollow feeling in her heart was. She was in control, or so she thought.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The next day at school...  
  
The hallway was silent and deathly still when Kari walked in. Her midnight black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, she wore a black tube top with a black leather jacket, tight black leather pants, black nail polish, black make-up and the emptiness in her eyes was frightening.  
  
"I knew it! I knew it!" Every pair of eyes turned to the, to tell the truth rather annoying, speaker. "I knew that PJ was bad news, and here's the proof! He turned the best looking and sweetest girl in the whole school Goth!" Davis's voice sweetened, as if talking to a 5 year old, when he focused his attention on Kari. "Don't worry Kari, I'll take care of the mean and nasty RK. You can go home and change out of those clothes, and come back in clothes that fit your personality better."  
  
"Like pink and other bright, girly colors Davis?" The sarcasm was thick in her voice and a smirk covered her dark face. "Reality check Davis, T-K didn't change me," she said, drawing out the T and the K. "Something else did Davis. Now butt out and remember: when playing with fire, you're sure to get burned."  
  
"So Kari, I'm glad to see you're living the way she wanted you to." TK's voice was also thick with sarcasm. "Light to Dark."  
  
"Back off TK! You don't know what it's like knowing you'll never see her again! You'll never tease her, never make her laugh, never kick a bad guy's ass with her, never talk with her or do anything with her again! You and the others still have your partners, but were is mine? She's GONE!"  
  
"You weren't there Kari. He did die, for me and Tai and Matt and Izzy and Joe and Sora and Mimi. I didn't think I'd ever see him again, but he came back."  
  
"Well TK, Gatomon ISN'T coming back! You heard him, she's GONE!" Kari exploded at TK for frustrating her so much.  
  
Though no one in the hall understood more then the fact that someone that was close to Kari died, they all realized that this was something that was far more serious than anything someone their age should have to face. They just didn't know what it was, or the enormity of it. They could practically hear the capital L and D in Light and Dark.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with that monster that came out of TS's apartment yesterday?" 


	5. Weird

Author's note: Sorry to keep everyone waiting so long, but I've been busy lately. Besides, I like cliffhangers. And at first I made a mistake that I corrected in the first chapter. I originally said that Kari has brown eyes when she has red.   
  
Luckily, everyone was laughing to hard to notice the serious expressions on the faces of Kari and TK, or the utter bafflement on Davis's.  
  
"What's so funny? A monster DID come out of MJ's apartment yesterday!" Davis just never learns now does he?  
  
"If you can prove it Davis, we won't call the insane asylum and report that you haven't been taking your pills. Again!" Geena just had to express her opinions, like always. And no one-other then Kari-dares to disagree. So naturally everyone started laughing harder then ever as Geena turned to her best friend. "Anyways, girl what gives? You had the best time in the world the other day, what happened? Not that you don't look better then ever-cause you do-but in a different way. Now your like 'don't mess with me, I can and will kill you in two seconds flat if you come within a ten foot perimeter of me' type of hot, when you were a ' don't toy with me, I will drop you like the bad habits I never had cause I am smart, sweet and can have any guy I want drool just by smiling' kind of hot. The all black isn't the Kari we all know and love, so spill. What happened?"  
  
Of the hundreds of students in the hall, only two caught the entire speech, even though everyone heard her talk. Kari and TK.  
  
"It's a personal thing between me and some of my other friends." The tone coming from Kari was as frigid as Antarctica.   
  
"I bet it has to do with TK, am I right?" Geena barely had time to finish her question when Davis made his presence known, yet again.  
  
Davis had jumped and latched himself on TK's bag; pulling it off his shoulder and yanking it open so hard it nearly ripped. "CALL ME CRAZY WILL YOU! HERE IT IS! THE MONSTER!" Davis's statement was followed by laughter as Kari reached over and picked up the unmoving Patamon.  
  
"Patty! I must have left you at TK's last night," Kari smoothly directed her next comment to Davis in a tone not nearly as sweet as the one directed at 'Patty.' "Patty is my good luck stuffed animal Davis! And she is not a monster; I designed and sewed her myself."  
  
And with that Kari stalked off to class leaving the rest of the school to whisper heatedly as soon as she left.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The most popular rumor of all was that Kari was having mood swings because she was pregnant with TK's baby and TK was in love with one of Kari's friends that everyone saw her with when she wasn't in school. Of course this left Davis very whiney even though no one else really believed it, everyone knows not to trust gossip. But due to Davis's gullibility, Kari and TK both had an interesting lunch.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"They will know, you'll see. Won't they?" A voice, hoarse and pain filled from days of screaming and a terrible fight, pleaded with it's companion with the last statement.  
  
"Of coarse they will. They're smart." A distinctly feminine voice answered, even though she sounded just as tired and hurt as her friend.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Author's note: sorry it's so short. I'm running out of ideas, if anyone wants to help. So what do you think? Tell the truth, it's the only way to improve. 


	6. Friendly Advice

Author's note: Sorry it took so long to get this out!  I'll try harder I promise.  Hope you enjoy, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!

TK sat at his computer desk later that night, putting together a CD of songs that he felt Kari should here.  Songs that expressed what he and Kari were feeling, because when Patamon had died TK had gone through what Kari was now.  But he had had less time to wallow in his misery, as Patamon's egg had been reborn soon afterwards.

You see, TK had spent a lot of time thinking about how to help his best friend during school, and now he had an idea.  As he sat at his computer, TK typed a note to go with the CD he had mixed.

Dear Kari,

I understand that you recently lost a loved one, but it grieves me deeply to see such a wonderful women, a flower just starting to blossom, change as you have.  Your laughter used to shake the heavens and brighten the day; your happiness infected all those around you.  Now, storm clouds rule you and the sun dims in your presence.  

You were so happy and full of life, always striving to make the world a better place.  Do you even care anymore?  Just because one person is no longer around, you shouldn't give up on the world, is that really what he/she would have wanted?  Do not give up on the world when it seems like the world has given up on you, because-truthfully-it hasn't.  Please, at least think about my advice and enjoy this CD.  Maybe it will help to open your eyes.

      TK pressed print, pleased with what he had written and hoping it would accomplish the intended purpose.

      The next morning, TK arrived early to go over the math lessons he had missed earlier in the year.  As he arrived, TK slipped the envelope containing the CD and letter in Kari's locker; unaware that someone was a witness to his actions.  TK gave one look around, as the unknown hid in the bathroom, and hurried to meet with Ms. Kia-the math teacher.

      As the rest of the student body arrived, the unknown witness watched, ever curious as Kari opened her locker and read the typed letter inside.  In the shadows, TK also watched Kari's flame colored eye's go wide in surprise.

      Kari herself was shocked at what the mysterious friend had written, but as she was reading she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise and glanced up into the eyes of…

Author's note: HAHAHA!  Major cliffhanger, maybe now you will review my story!  Criticism is welcome.


	7. Blue Eyed Stranger

Author's note: Sorry for the wait, but I've been really busy.  I hope you enjoy!  I won't write the next chapter until I have 30 reviews.  I already have a good idea for the next chapter.  And remember; criticism is welcomed.

( ) means author's notes  
* * means character's thoughts

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

…No one.  Disappointed, Kari took _the_ CD and put it in her player as she started down the hall to her homeroom.  As the music flowed through her, Kari bobbed her head to the beat as she tried to make sense of the last five minutes-even if she couldn't make sense of the last two days.

First, an unknown pen pal was giving her advice and a CD-not that she didn't like it.  Second, she feels like she is being watch, but when she looked up she doesn't see anything.  

_*Wait, that isn't true!* _ Kari was so shocked that she stopped her saunter down the halls in mid-step.  Her flame colored eyes widened as her pupil visibly dilated, causing people around her to wonder if she was having a coronary.  But when someone ran to her side to help her, she showed signs of life as she snarled at the innocent boy that was trying to help.

"I'm sorry, Kari-oops.  I mean your Royal Highness.  I didn't mean to insult you."  Ken Ichijoji snapped as he backed away with an angry glance.  (a/n: Lame, I know)

Than, the least likely thing happened.  Geena turned around, left her clique, and slapped Kari across the face as hard as she could.  The hall was so silent, you could hear a pin drop.  So it was no surprise that the soft flutter of wings was easily heard when before it was hidden in the bustle of the hall.

"Kari, I know most people don't think there's any more of me than what meets the eye, but you were never one of them.  And I know that I'm not your best friend, but you are-or rather, were-my best friend.  I don't know what happened to you, but I do know that whatever it is, you are taking it to hard.  So snap out of it!  I miss you, and I'm not the only one."(an/:Deep, huh?  I decided to make Geena more bearable.)

Needless to say, Kari was busy trying to find the location of fluttering that had lasted for less than a second, and heard half of what Geena had said-_maybe_. And in light of her current direction of thought, it is obvious that her answer would not dazzle anyone.

"Sure, whatever."

Kari glanced in her direction in time to glimpse Geena's blue eyes become watery as they filled with pain.  _*So like those eyes that I... that I... well, _felt _more than saw.*_ Kari looked at Geena as she ran down the hall in puzzlement.

"They aren't connected."

_*…are they?*_

a/n: Sorry it took so long, I'll try to update regularly till it's done.  I've been busy for a while with exams, and I haven't had much time for writing.  Please, constructive criticism is welcome, unless you are the Niki that trashed what you barely even started.  But please, CRITISE ME!


	8. Trouble on the Horizon

Author's note: I have decided not to give up on this story, even though it has been too years, and I am not as obsessed with Digimon as I used to be – don't get me wrong, I still love it, but the third season was not so cool, and I am no longer a rabid fan.

( ) means author's notes   
means character's thoughts

* * *

_One week later…_

Kari was still stalking down the hallways snarling at anyone that didn't move out of her way fast enough, TK was still slipping unsigned notes with presents in Kari's locker daily, Geena was still the replacement Queen of the school, and Kari still thought she felt someone watching her. All in all, it was a stressful week with only one good thing.

_Davis was locked in the psychology ward of the hospital, and wasn't allowed to leave until he worked out why he associates MJ with monsters that were really just stuffed animals._

Walking home from school, Kari was still drowning in her depression as her black pleather combat boots creaked in rhythm with her steps. She was so lost in her contemplations of several pairs of blue-eyed friends, that she didn't even hear the men that came up behind her. Fingering her mysterious pen pals letter of the day – this time with a poem and a black rose – she wondered what color eyes _he_ had. And where she was going to add her rose to her growing 'Pen Pal Shrine.'

One of the older men put a hand on Kari's shoulder as he leaned around her to leer into her face.

"Hey Sweet Cakes, ya lookin' for some fun?" He even had the audacity to wink at her.

HOW DARE THAT FILTHY-FILTHY-…erm, CREATIN TOUCH ME! He bit off more than he knows. Kari's eyes narrowed as she glared at the offending appendage that was resting on her new, black leather coat.

"Incase you are simply too stupid to notice, I'm a bit young for you – you might even say that I'm illegally young for you. So go screw yourself and leave me alone."

The five men around her turned red as the man holding her arm tightened her grip. Leaning close enough to her that she could smell his lunch on his breath - eugh! Who eats oysters at 2 in the afternoon?- and whispered in a threatening way, "I don't think you understand, Sugar Babe, I wasn't giving you a choice. Now lighten up and get moving."

* * *

Down in the deepest, darkest, bowels of Digiworld, where they were chained to a wall, she cried out in a hoarse voice, the sound full of anguish and defeat. 

Turning his blue eyes on her, the male digimon said, "Don't you dare give up! We'll find a way out, you'll see!"

She promptly turned to her bloody and beaten companion before saying, "No we won't Tami, and even if we do it's no use. You've been replaced, and Kari is in trouble. She's going to lose her light and then they'll kill her – and I can't d anything."

* * *

A/n: I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY!!! I NEVER MEANT TO LEAVE THIS STORY FOR 2 YEARS!! BUT I PROMISE THAT THIS TIME I'M GOING TO FINISH IT! I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short, but I promise that the next chapter will be at least twice as long and up by next Friday!! BTW, I welcome reviews and flames and anything you might want to say!!! If you wish to send me a virtual death letter for leaving this story hanging for two years, feel free! I am so sorry! And my email is changed. It's: 

REVIEW!!! Or I might not update by the time I promised. Right now I have 26 reviews, if I don't have 30 by next Friday I'm not updating!! But I will update before Friday if I get those for reviews before then!! So please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!

REVIEW!!!


End file.
